


Столько, сколько захочешь ты

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Волейбол всегда был жизнью для Ойкавы. Иваизуми был рядом на корте и вне его тоже, хотя тысячу раз мог уйти, мог перестать тянуться за Ойкавой, мог перестать тянуть его за собой. Но Хаджиме почему-то всегда был рядом, где-то поблизости. Тоору поймал себя на мысли, что Ива-чан был в каждой частичке его жизни – самой мелкой и самой крупной.Возможно, жизнью Ойкавы был вовсе не волейбол, просто сам он этого не осознавал.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Столько, сколько захочешь ты

За окном начинался дождь. На самом деле, Ойкава никогда не был яростным противником дождя, но сегодня такая погода означала, что вместо небольшой одиночной тренировки на свежем воздухе, ему придётся сидеть дома. Тоору тоскливо глянул за окно, перекатывая мяч в ладонях. Это ощущение было уже привычным и донельзя приятным. 

Ойкава невысоко подкинул мяч, закрывая глаза и довольно улыбаясь, когда, спустя секунду, он вернулся в ладони. Он сделал так снова, во второй раз ладонями отталкивая мяч в сторону. В его воображении мяч прилетел прямо в руки Иваизуми. В реальности – негромко ударился о стену и покатился по полу. 

– Ива-чан бы сказал, что мне стоит начать шуметь поменьше, – Тоору поднял мяч с пола и осторожно закатил его под кровать, – Ива-чан.. 

Возможно, они бы сегодня встретились, если бы не было дождя. Ива-чан бы точно позвонил ему, начиная разговор со слов: «Заканчивай мучать мяч» и был бы прав. Иваизуми постоянно следил за тем, чтобы Ойкава не перегружал себя тренировками, а ещё заботился о целости и сохранности Тоору больше, чем сам Тоору. 

Цветастый мяч подлетал перед глазами, и Ойкаву снова захлестнуло ощущение эйфории, когда Иваизуми пробивает с его паса, а соперники в панике бросаются к мячу, но не успевают удержать его. Это – чувство истинного счастья, неподдельного восторга от возможности отдать пас и знать, что нападающий сделает всё возможное, чтобы забить. 

Ойкава заметил это не сразу, но счастье пульсировало в груди не тогда, когда Хаджиме забивал, а тогда, когда разбегался и тянулся к пасу всем телом. Выигрывать приятно, но знать, что Иваизуми, ни секунды не сомневаясь, отреагирует и сделает всё, что в его силах – приятнее. 

Мяч со стуком упал на пол, отскакивая от него и откатываясь к другой стене. Конечно. Ива-чан. Хах. 

Смешно, что Ойкава только сейчас по-настоящему понял – Иваизуми был рядом. Всегда. Всю его жизнь. Иваизуми мог просто оставить его в любой момент. Он мог перестать вытаскивать Ойкаву с излишних тренировок, мог перестать поддерживать его в чём бы то ни было, Иваизуми мог не быть рядом – но он был. 

Волейбол всегда был жизнью для Ойкавы. Иваизуми был рядом на корте и вне его тоже, хотя тысячу раз мог уйти, мог перестать тянуться за Ойкавой, мог перестать тянуть его за собой. Но Хаджиме почему-то всегда был рядом, где-то поблизости. Тоору поймал себя на мысли, что Ива-чан был в каждой частичке его жизни – самой мелкой и самой крупной. 

Возможно, жизнью Ойкавы был вовсе не волейбол, просто сам он этого не осознавал. 

Это внезапное озарение огорошило Ойкаву, заставив резко понестись к входной двери, на ходу надевая кепку, чтобы хоть как-то защитить голову от холодных капель. Всю свою жизнь он воспринимал Иваизуми, Иву-чана – Хаджиме – как данность. Он просто был рядом и Тоору чуть не ослеп, обманувшись именно этим словом – «просто». 

Ойкава знал, что с ним было непросто. Ойкава знал, что быть рядом несмотря ни на что, доверять и внушать доверие – не просто. Знал, но почему-то пропускал это мимо себя, постоянно зацикленный на чём-то другом. 

Тоору зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие слёзы. Он должен срочно извиниться перед Ивой-чаном. Должен срочно его увидеть. 

– Ива-чан! Ива-чан, Ива-чан, Ива-чан! Открой, Ива-чан, откр-, – дверь перед Ойкавой распахнулась и он бросился на шею Хаджиме, крепко обнимая его. 

– Ты чего? – удивлённо и обеспокоенно спросил Иваизуми, не пытаясь отпихнуть Тоору от себя, но и не отвечая на столь неожиданное проявление нежности. 

– Я понял, Ива-чан, всё понял, – Ойкава сделал паузу, под осторожным взглядом Хаджиме, в котором так и читался вопрос «что конкретно ты понял?» 

Ойкава сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся. 

– Ты – моя жизнь! 

– О, – явно застопорился Иваизуми, не понимая как ему следует отреагировать на это заявление. Тоору хихикнул, глядя как у друга краснеют кончики ушей.

– Ты значишь для меня даже больше, чем волейбол. Потому что за волейболом мне приходится бежать – ну, я образно, Ива-чан. За ним я безостановочно гонюсь, а вот ты всегда рядом со мной. В каждом моменте ты. И в волейболе тоже ты. Во всей моей жизни – ты.

– О боги, просто заткнись, – Хаджиме из последних сил пытался скрыть за злостью отчаянно-краснеющие щёки. Иваизуми резко дёрнул Ойкаву на себя, притягивая в объятия и утыкаясь носом в макушку, – Кто научил тебя внезапно прибегать, а потом говорить такие смущающие вещи? Может ты заболел? 

– Ага, тобой, – Тоору счастливо выдохнул самую нелепую вещь из всех, сам от этого и фыркнув, а потом обхватил руками Хаджиме.

– Я люблю тебя, Ива-чан, ты же знаешь? Останешься со мной?

Иваизуми крепче обхватил Ойкаву руками, шепча ему в волосы тихое «я тоже».

– Я буду рядом столько, сколько захочешь ты.

– Думаю, я согласен на вечность.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение, стрекозки ♡  
> Если оставите отзыв, мне будет очень приятно


End file.
